


She-Ra Hero Academia

by celestiasmilktea



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: The She-Ra/BNHA crossover you've all been waiting for! Hopefully it's pretty easy to understand even if you don't watch BNHA, just take it as a high-school-with-superpowers AU. Each chapter is roughly one episode of the anime, some characters might be changed a bit (age, powers, etc.) to fit the storyline.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	She-Ra Hero Academia

**Author's Note:**

> CW for this chapter: brief discussion of s//cide (no one does anything, just an insensitive joke from one of the characters, but still potentially triggering)

Adora had always known that not everyone was created equal. Even as a 4-year-old, she was painfully aware of this, as she stood between a boy crumpled in a crying heap on the ground and a dark-haired girl with cat-like ears. “You playing at being a hero, Adora?” The girl laughed, a miniature explosion coming from her hand. “You don’t even have a quirk!”  
“That’s mean, Catra! I-i won’t let you hurt him anymore!” A smirk crossed Catra’s face before she and her friends lunged toward Adora to beat her up.   
It had began in a city in China, a baby was born with its entire body glowing. After that, similar phenomena happened all over the world. 80% of the planet’s population developed some kind of superhuman ability, called a Quirk. In this new, extraordinary world, a new profession that had only been a dream before was born, the job of being a hero.  
Adora, now 14 years old, was racing through the streets to get to an ongoing battle. She could tell that the villain had some kind of strength quirk. “Who’s fighting?” She asked a man standing at the police barrier next to her. He gestured up to the top of the building, where a pro hero, a short woman with light blue hair styled in an undercut, was standing ready to attack the villain.   
“You’re charged with robbery and unlawful use of a quirk during commuting hours.” The hero announced. “Stand down!”  
Adora gasped. “That’s Netossa!” She turned to the man and began explaining. “She’s a young new hero, but she’s rising quickly in popularity-”  
“You talk a lot, don’t you kid?” The man said. “You some kinda hero fangirl?”  
“Oh, hehe, sorry…” Adora blushed.  
Back on the rooftop, the hero was preparing some kind of special move. “Here’s your punishment!” Glowing nets began to manifest from her hands. “Lacquered chain prison!” The nets expanded, beginning to surround the villain when-  
“CANYON CANNON!” A giant foot kicked the villain, rendering Netossa’s attack useless. Another pro hero, a pink-haired woman almost 20 feet tall by Adora’s estimate, had intervened. She picked up the villain between two fingers. “This villain really suits my debut as a pro!”   
Her debut… so this was her first fight? That explained why Adora didn’t recognize her.   
The new hero struck a pose. “I’m Spinerella! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Cameras began clicking away, eager to get a money shot of her. On the rooftop, the other pro Netossa scoffed dejectedly, her spotlight having been stolen.  
Adora pulled out her notebook and began writing down information about the new hero, muttering aloud as she wrote. “Gigantification, huh… a pretty good quirk, flashy enough for a hero. But it seems hard to not cause collateral damage…”  
“Taking notes, huh? You aiming to be a hero?” The bystander she’d been talking to earlier asked.   
Adora looked up at him and beamed. “Yes, sir! I’ll do my best!”  
Later that day, Adora was in class at her middle school. “C’mon, class! You’re about to be high schoolers, it’s time you started thinking seriously about your futures!” The teacher picked up a stack of papers. “I’ll be handing out printouts on your desired life course. You all want to be heroes, don’t you?” The class erupted into chaos, some people activating their quirks. “Hey, hey! All your quirks are wonderful, but it’s against the rules to use them in school-”  
A voice interrupted from the back of the classroom. “Don’t lump me in with everyone else.”   
Everyone turned to look at who’d spoken. “You can’t compare me to these loser’s weak-ass quirks. Mine’s a whole other ballgame.” Catra growled.  
The class shouted indignantly. “You’ve got a big mouth, Catra! Don’t go saying things like that!”   
“That’s right, Catra’s shooting for Yuuei High, isn’t she?” The teacher attempted to bring some kind of order back to the class.  
“You mean that national-level academy?”  
“Isn’t it almost impossible to get in?”  
“It’s super competitive!”  
Catra suddenly leapt up onto her desk. “Done running your mouths, extras?” She shouted. “I’m the only one at this goddamn school who’s got a chance! I’m gonna surpass even that “She-Ra” bastard and become the top hero!”   
“Now that you mention it, didn’t Adora want to go to Yuuei as well?” The teacher mentioned. Catra froze, her eyes widening. Adora’s stomach lurched and she slouched down behind her desk. The entire class stared at her blankly before bursting into laughter.   
“Adora?”  
“There’s no way!”   
“She doesn’t even have a quirk!”  
Catra was still standing on top of her desk, her eye twitching dangerously.   
Adora stood up from her chair, trying to explain herself. “There’s no rule against it! Sure, no one’s gotten in without a quirk before, but-”  
“Eat shit, Adora!” Catra screamed, lunging toward the blonde’s desk and exploding it, sending her flying backwards. She laughed maniacally, holding her smoking hand out in front of her. “Forget having a weak-ass quirk, you don’t even have one! Where do you get off putting yourself on the same level as me?”  
“Th-that’s not it, Catra! I’m not trying to compete with you!” Adora scrambled away towards the wall, away from the explosive girl. “It’s just that I’ve wanted to be a hero since I was little, and… well, you never know unless you try!”  
Catra flexed her wrist, a small explosion erupting from her hand. “You’ll never know unless you try?” She mocked. “This exam’s hopeless for you!”   
Adora felt the eyes of all her classmates looking down on her as Catra’s words echoed in her ears. “What could a dweeb like you ever accomplish?”   
Adora opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She stared down at her shoes in defeat.   
***  
Hours later, Adora was scrolling through a news site, reading about Spinerella’s debut, as she packed up her bag to leave school. The last thing left on her desk was her notebook full of drawings and info about her favorite pro heroes. She picked it up, excited to get home and get her notes in order, but someone grabbed it out of her hand. She looked up to see Catra, glaring down at her.  
“We’re not done yet.” She growled. She held the notebook up for her friends to read.   
“For the future?” One of them read off the cover. “For real, Adora? Hahaha!”  
Adora felt her face heating up. “Give it back, it’s mine!” Catra shot her an angry look and detonated a blast from the hand holding the notebook.   
Adora felt tears building up in her eyes at the sight of the charred pages, all of her notes and analysis…  
Catra locked eyes with Adora and tossed it out the window. “You know, Adora, I’m a perfectionist. The top heroes all say that they came from an average life, you know? And they were the only ones to make it. I want to achieve that same level of importance.” She clamped a hand on Adora’s shoulder, activating her quirk just slightly, so that the fabric of Adora’s uniform jacket began to smoke. “So what I’m saying is, forget about Yuuei, you little nerd. Got it?”   
Adora took a shaky breath, too scared to respond. Catra smirked and walked out of the classroom with her friends. “Oh, by the way, Adora.” She said, turning to look over her shoulder. “If you wanna be a hero so bad, there’s actually a really good way.” Adora still had her gaze fixed on the floor, not wanting to give Catra any attention. “Just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you’re born with a good quirk in your next life!”   
Adora whipped her head up to glare at Catra, tears swimming in her eyes. The other girl’s ears flattened against her head and a series of explosions popped from her hands, lighting her face evilly. “You got somethin’ to say?” When Adora said nothing, she seemed satisfied, and left the classroom. Adora sighed and walked out to the front of the school, where her notebook had landed in the koi pond. “Asshole. If I actually did it you’d be instigating suicide! Think before you speak!” She muttered angrily. The fish had started chewing on the edges of the paper. “It’s not food, dumb fish. It’s my notebook.” She leaned down and picked it up, dripping with pond water and covered in burn marks. Why did she have to be quirkless, anyway?  
Before she had to worry about quirks, everything had been great. As a kid, she’d spend all her time watching old footage of the moments after a huge disaster, because it was the debut of a singular hero. In the video, all you saw at first were flames and chaos, but then… laughter could be heard, before a huge, muscular woman in a red, blue, and white hero costume stepped into frame, holding a bunch of civilians in her arms. “Never fear! Why?” She called, smiling broadly.  
“Because I am here!”   
She-Ra. The symbol of peace. Adora completely idolized her. As a kid, she’d wanted to be just like her. But she just wasn’t meant to. Adora’s parents both had quirks, but as a result of some genetic anomaly, she didn't have one.   
She couldn’t be a hero.   
Adora pondered this as she walked home, lost in thought while she walked through a dark tunnel. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”   
Adora whirled around to see a creature made entirely out of slime. “A perfect disguise for me.” It laughed, lunging toward her. A villain!   
The slime shoved itself into her mouth and nose, cutting off her airway. “Don’t struggle, kid! It’ll only hurt for a minute!” Adora clawed at it with her hands, but she couldn’t even touch the liquid. She couldn’t breathe, her body was weakening. Her vision started to blur, and the last thing she would probably ever see was her hero notebook laying on the ground, open to the page where she’d doodled her hero suit. She’d designed it to look just like She-Ra’s.  
This… this was the end. She was gonna die…  
As Adora began to black out, suddenly a familiar voice echoed through the tunnel.   
“Have no fear!”  
No. It couldn’t be…  
“Because I am here!”  
Adora must have been dreaming, there was no way She-Ra was actually here to save her. But there she was, standing 8 feet tall with her blonde hair waving in the wind. The woman drew back her fist and shouted “GRAYSKULL SMASH!”, the force of her punch dispelling the sludge villain and freeing Adora’s nose and mouth.   
Adora stared at her with wide eyes. “She… Ra?” That was when she passed out.   
“Hey, hey!” Someone was tapping Adora’s face. She blinked slowly, to see the tall muscular form of She-Ra leaning over her.  
“Wha- what?”  
“Thank goodness you’re okay!” The hero’s voice boomed. “Thank you for your help! I’ve captured the villain!” She held up a soda bottle with greenish-gray slime inside.  
Adora couldn’t believe her eyes. She-Ra, in the flesh, was right in front of her. Seeing her in person was so much better than watching videos.  
“Oh! Your autograph! Where’s my notebook-” Adora looked frantically around her to find it. When she picked it up, she saw that the pro hero had already signed it. “Thank you so much! I’ll treasure it forever!” She gushed.  
She-Ra turned and began stretching. “Well, I’m off to deliver this villain to the authorities! See ya, kid!”  
“Wait- you’re leaving already?”  
“Pros must do battle with villains, and time itself.”  
Wait, she couldn’t leave yet… Adora still had to ask her....  
“Now then, be sure to keep cheering me on!” She-Ra announced as she leapt up into the air.  
But somehow, through sheer determination, Adora had managed to grab on to the hero’s leg as they soared through the air.   
“Hey! Let go!”  
“I can’t!” Adora protested, after all they were up in the clouds. “If I let go I’ll die!”  
“Well… you’re right about that…”  
“Actually!” Adora continued, the wind bombarding her eyes and mouth. “I wanted to ask you something!”   
“Okay, I understand, just close your eyes and mouth!”  
Adora did as she asked. When the kid was no longer watching her, the #1 hero lifted her fist to her mouth and coughed. There was blood on her hand when she pulled it away.  
“Shit.” Mara whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
